herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hermione Granger
|origin = Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone |occupation = |skills = Vast Magic Abilities Very High Intelligence Logic |hobby = Being smart. Knowing the answer a lot of the time. Helping Harry and Ron in whatever way she can. Reading books. Studying and preparing herself for any obstacle. Hanging out with her friends. |goals = |family = |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Teenage Mastermind |size = 200 }} Hermione Jean Granger (born September 19, 1979) is the daughter of Muggles Mr. and Mrs. Granger who were both dentists in the Muggle London, and the tritagonist of the Harry Potter franchise. She learned, at the age of eleven, that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione began attending the school on 1 September 1991, when she was eleven, almost twelve, and was sorted into Gryffindor House. She is portrayed by Emma Watson, who also portrays Belle in the 2017 live-action Beauty and the Beast. Personality and Traits Hermione Granger was an extremely intelligent and hard-working young woman, often being, as most say, the "brightest witch of her age", implying how much she knows about magic and magic-related subjects. She is often known to be the smartest in class, answering all the questions that are asked by her professors, though she was rudely called out for her knowledge by Professor Snape, saying that she "takes pride in being an insufferable know-it-all". She was a sort of a perfectionist when it came to her school-life, correcting Ron when he said a spell incantation incorrectly, being somewhat of a nag to even her own friends. Most of the time, her intelligence has brought Harry and Ron to overcome their obstacles, such as when they were hunting the Horcruxes and Ron became severely injured when they apparated to a different location, having packed something to help the injury heal quickly and remove the pain. She is shown to be quite protective of her closest friends, especially of Harry, knowing full well of his past traumatic experiences with losing his parents, nearly being killed by Voldemort, and being abused by his aunt and uncle. She doesn't like seeing Harry or Ron in pain, an example being Harry on the ground in the Ministry of Magic, trying to overcome Voldemort's control of his mind while she watched with the rest of the group, seeing Dumbledore helping Harry. However, Harry and Hermione are rarely seen to have arguments, unlike her and Ron, though they can be seen sometimes disagreeing with each other's judgment, not thinking it can be trusted, seeing how Harry wants to go to the Ministry headquarters and help his godfather, Sirius Black, who was being attacked by Voldemort and Nagini, while searching for something that concerned Harry himself, Hermione didn't know whether she could trust Sirius's judgment on the matter, though Harry wanted to leave immediately. Explained by J.K. Rowling herself, she stated that Hermione's protective side is so great that if she were to look in the Mirror of Erised, she would've seen her "friends unharmed and Voldemort would've been defeated". Notes *Hermoine Granger is based on JK Rowling herself. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Harry Potter Heroes Category:Magic Category:Mastermind Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Nurturer Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Egalitarian Category:Amazons Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Extravagant Category:Lawful Good Category:Charismatic Category:Elementals Category:Rescuers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Lethal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Narrators Category:Heroic Liars Category:Healers Category:Wrathful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Envious Category:Loyal Category:Parents Category:Merciful Category:Master Orator Category:Protectors Category:Scapegoat Category:Genius Category:Outright Category:Obsessed Category:Victims Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version